Capture the Flag
.]] Capture the Flag '''or CTF, is a common online game mode in most shooters. CTF is featured in Resistance: Fall of Man, Resistance 2, Resistance: Retribution and Resistance 3. It is a team objective game in which teams must capture the enemy flag and return it to their home base. The team who reaches the flag capture limit, or has the most flag captures at the end of the game, is the winner. In Resistance 2 Capture the Flag is referred to as '''Core Control and has some minor changes from the default Capture the Flag seen in Resistance: Fall of Man. CTF in Resistance: Fall of Man In Resistance: Fall of Man, Capture the Flag can be accessed from the objective games along with Meltdown, Assault and Breach. When searching for an objective game, players can be put into any of these modes although meltdown is the most popular. In Resistance 2, Core Control can be chosen as the game mode and its size can also be controlled by players. In Resistance: Fall of Man, ranked CTF can only be played by teams in a 16p map. The maps which can support this game mode are Grimsby, Manchester, Somerset and Nottingham. These 16p maps are identical to the 16p Meltdown maps and are symmetrical to provide an equal opportunity for both teams. CTF in Resistance 2 In Resistance 2, Core Control maps are not identical. There are many maps which cater for Core Control, whilst the size of these maps can be adjusted from 10p to 40p. Holar Tower, Orick, Chicago as well as the recent map pack map Outpost can all cater for Core Control. CTF in Resistance 3 In Resistance 3, Capture the Flag is a very basic mode. Two teams fight to take the flag of the other team and to bring the enemy flag to your base. You can't use your weapon while holding the enemy flag, but you can choose to drop the flag. The team that captures the flag 3 times wins the match. Capture the Flag In Resistance The basic objectives for teams in Capture the Flag is to steal the enemy team's flag from their base and return it to their home flag. If a team does this 3 times then they win the game, or if they have more flag captures than the enemy team when time runs out they are also victorious. The enemy team's flag is often located near their spawnpoint in a opening at the opposite end of the map from the other team. Players take the flag by running through it and must then run back to base before they are killed. The enemy team can return the flag by killing the flag carrier and then running over the flag. The flag is then instantly transferred back to base. However, if both teams have taken the other team's flag at the same time, neither team can score the flag until their own flag has been returned to base. On the mini-map, a player's own flag becomes visible when this occurs, however this does not happen if only their flag has been taken and not the other team's. Category:Multiplayer